Caceria
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: -Acaso mi fin ha llegado? no, noo, quiero vivir...- -Pero que tenemos aqui?...-
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aqui vengo con otra nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenecia del señor Masashi Kishimoto, lo que significa que no pertenecen, porque de lo contrario Kakashi Hatake seria mio...

* * *

**CACERIA**

¿Cómo es que esto había ocurrido?, ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba estos juegos sucios?, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?, ¿es que ni si quiera le darían la oportunidad de vivir?, ¿de ser feliz?

Aun no sabía bien que es lo que había pasado con exactitud, lo único que tenía claro es que _eso_ la seguía, esa cosa que ni si quiera podía describir… ¡por favor! Ni tiempo había tenido para ver qué era lo que le había saltado encima, apenas encontró una manera de salir se echo a correr como loca, tanto como sus piernas le permitían; sin embargo, lo que sea que la haya atacado no se rendía, seguía tras ella como una bestia al acecho, un animal hambriento en busca de su alimento…

_¿Por qué yo?_ … No lo entendía

…_Confusión…_

_¿Qué es eso? _, sentía una mirada penetrante en su nuca, debía correr,_ tenía_ que correr más, mas ¡rápido!…

…_Miedo…_

Pronto _eso_ se coloco tras ella y la sujeto del brazo _¡Q-que al-guien m-me ayude!_

_...Desesperación…_

Un dolor punzante la hizo gritar del dolor, sentía como algo caliente salía de su cuerpo; había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver, ¿moriría?, ¿su fin había llegado?, tal vez, bien, su vida no había sido lo mejor, sin embargo no quería, quería vivir… ¡vivir! Vivir y poder rehacer su vida, aunque sea lejos de…

Entonces algo la saco de sus cavilaciones, una lengua era pasada por sus heridas, llevándose consigo ese rojizo rastro, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y angustia _¿Qué quiere de mi?_; vio como la sangre escurría por su brazo y manchaba su vestido, ese vestido que su adorado primo le había obsequiado poco antes de…

…_Neji-niisan…_

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Hablo una gruesa y ronca voz en su oído que tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, ese tono tan... ¿extasiado? que había usado la había puesto muy nerviosa. Llevo su blanca mirada al rostro de la bestia y encontró un par de orbes rojizos, nunca en su vida había visto algo igual.

-Y-yo…etto… ¿q-que es l-lo que qui-quieres de mi?..- Hablo con voz temblorosa la chica

-¿Qué quiero?, mmm, veamos, yo quiero…un nuevo _juguete_…-

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Si soy un poco sadica, bueno ustedes diran, me merezco un review?...

Por si se lo preguntaban...si...estoy loca *O*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!!! Bueno aqui vengo con mi actualizacion, emm, es algo corta pero supongo que es mas que la anterior

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, no es una historia de vampiros, jeje!! se que se asocia por la sangre pero ya veran que no n.n Bueno sin mas que decir pues aqui va.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenecia del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria mio...

* * *

**-Juguete-**

Abrió sus ojos impactada, ¿había escuchado bien?…dijo…él había dicho… ¿juguete?, ¿acaso no merecía ni la pena de ser considerada como persona?; el destino era cruel, definitivamente no la quería, sentía como si la vida la odiara tanto que armaba estas retorcidas trampas en su contra, es decir, estar perdida en el bosque, en medio de la noche, sin poder ver nada más que ese par de rojos orbes que la observaban con diversión… ¿diversión?, _Kami_, ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba?

-¿Ju-juguete?...- Pregunto angustiosamente, al menos si moriría debía averiguar por qué…

No recibió respuesta, pudo escuchar como una risa comenzaba a retumbar en sus oídos, era una simple risa pero parecía que provenía de su mente, se sujeto la cabeza con su única mano libre, la sensación de que su cabeza explotaría no cesaba, dolía, dolía mucho, de pronto la risa paro y con ella el dolor, su respiración era agitada, estaba cansada, harta de la situación, como deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y quedarse en esa época de su vida donde era feliz, antes de que su utópico mundo fuese destruido, ya no quería mas, _por favor, por favor…no mas…_

_-Otou-san… ¿Por qué?...- preguntaba llorosa la joven_

_-Porque...duele…aquí- dijo señalando su pecho –Cada vez que te miro, veo su rostro…_

…_Oka-san…_

_Hinata dejo de llorar al escuchar eso, la sorprendía ver a su padre de esa manera tan…débil…ya no dijo mas, solo se dejo arrastrar por esas personas que se la llevaban…_

Las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su pálido rostro, ahora marcado por el sufrimiento y el terror que le provocaba estar entre las nauseabundas garras de esa…bestia…si, era una bestia, no podía definirlo como otra cosa, no lo veía, sin embargo algo a alguien que hiciera eso con ella no podría ser más que una bestia.

-No no no, muñeca no llores…la diversión apenas comienza…- Hablo de manera burlona _ese_ ser.

_¿Qué?_, entonces la soltó del agarre y pudo sentir esas garras saliendo de su carne, el ardor no se hizo esperar, hizo un gesto y reprimió un grito de dolor, con su mano trataba de detener el sangrado, pronto sintió un aliento cálido chocar contra su nuca, su piel se erizo al instante mientras que un choque eléctrico recorría su espalda.

-_…Corre…_- le ordeno el ser

No lo pensó dos veces, corrió como pudo con tal de alejarse de ahí, el agotamiento y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo la estaban llevando al límite de sus emociones, ¿Por qué la dejaba ir?, no sabía, lo único que quería era correr, correr por su vida y dejar todo esto atrás…

-que comience la diversión…- Hablo excitado el ser, esa linda y frágil muñeca lo ponía así. Buscaba entretenimiento y lo encontró con ella, no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía en el bosque cuando la encontró y no pensaba averiguarlo.

Su instinto lo hizo correr tras ella, su olfato la seguía, y en verdad que le encantaba lo que percibía, el aroma del miedo, del horror…

…_Demonio…_

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que una _presa_ lo había puesto tan ansioso, quería acecharla, cazarla, _probarla_ y tal vez marcarla, seria de su pertenencia, ese juguetito era demasiado apetecible, ponía sus sentidos hasta el límite de la excitación, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica lo entretendría más de la cuenta…

Hinata corría entre los árboles, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solo sabía que se debía alejar lo suficiente como para no encontrarse con la bestia, sin embargo, no había pasado ni diez minutos cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, supo entonces que era _ese alguien_ quien la perseguía, que insistencia, no sabía sus intenciones

Sus pulmones requerían de oxigeno, estaba exhausta, más sabia que no debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo le gano y cayó al suelo, raspándose las rodillas, ya tenía los pies ensangrentados, le dolían las uñas, era como si se las arrancaran de un jalón, comenzó a llorar, pero pronto sintió como una filosa garra era pasada por su pierna, dejando una herida superficial y aun así asquerosamente doloroso, intento pararse pero ese ser la atrapo, el miedo la inundaba y de la desesperación comenzó a patear, golpear y arañar a su captor.

-¡jajajaja!...así me gusta muñeca…- Soltó con malicia el demonio, sujeto con fuerza el rostro de la chica y se paso la lengua por los labios, esto iba a ser delicioso.

La azoto contra un árbol y fue entonces que Hinata pudo ver el rostro del demonio, ¿era humano?, no, no podía ser…esa piel tan pálida, ese cabello negro, tan negro como la oscuridad de la noche, esa sonrisa tan lánguida, su rostro era…_perfecto_…era posible entonces que un ser tan despiadado y cruel tuviera esa apariencia

-Su-supongo q-que no to-todo es como lo pin-tan…- Había oído hablar de demonios y monstruos del bosque, pero ninguno tenía parecía tener la apariencia que ahora observaba, la chica gimió con cansancio para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de su captor.

-Es demasiado pronto para que te desmayes muñeca…- sonrió de medio lado y la subió a su hombro, no la perdería de vista ni por un segundo, _aun no habían llegado a la mejor parte del juego_.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, en verdad me esmere

Merezco un review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo!!! Antes que nada, me da gusto saber que mi historia haya tenido un buen recbimiento, he quedado impactada, es mejor de lo que esperaba y de verdad que doy las gracias, muchas Gracias.

Bien, pues aqui les traigo la continuacion, espero que les guste y que la lectura no sea aburrida, si no me avisa por favor...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenecia del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria mio...

* * *

**-Recuerdos-**

_-Apresúrate…- Hablo bruscamente el hombre desde su silla –No tengo tu tiempo… _

_-S-si señor…- Respondió la joven mientras terminaba de acomodar los papeles del gran escritorio de roble y servía una taza con te, pero sintió como la mano de su amo era pasada con suavidad sobre la suya._

_-Pero que manos tan suaves…- Dijo el señor, ese tono que estaba usando últimamente no le gustaba para nada, la ponía nerviosa e inquieta…_

_-G-gracias…-_

_-No puedo creer que tu padre te haya vendido de esa manera, no necesitaba dinero, pero aun así me alegro…- Sonrió de una manera extraña, oh no, estaba en problemas…-Eres tan hermosa…- le acaricio una mejilla y la chica se alejo asustada…_

_-N-no…por favor…- Trato de calmarse, esto no estaba nada bien…_

_El hombre puso una cara de molestia y hablo con rudeza_

_-Espera mi visita esta noche en tu habitación, de alguna u otra manera me tienes que ser útil…- Kami, ¿ahora qué haría?_

El demonio llego a una cabaña en medio del bosque donde se adentro, tranquilamente recostó a la joven en su cama, aguardaría el momento en que despertara, estaba bastante herida y aun no terminaba con ella, sonrió con suficiencia y la observo, su rostro era el de una muñeca...

_..Muñeca…_

Se acerco a ella e inhalo su aroma, ohh si, que delicia, tenía ganas de…jeje…pero esperaría, seria paciente, después de todo no quería arruinar la diversión.

_¿Qué hare?__, se preguntaba angustiada la chica, pronto su amo entraría por la puerta de su habitación, y quien sabe qué cosa haría con ella, no quería ni pensarlo; caminaba de un lado a otro de la recamara, lagrimas desesperadas comenzaban a correr por sus blancas mejillas, ¿Qué podría hacer?, la ventana estaba atrancada por fuera, y su puerta, bien, digamos que su amo se había asegurado de que no escapase_

_Pronto escucho como quitaban el cerrojo, __oh no__, ya venía, vio entrar al hombre con una sonrisa excitada y el cuerpo sudoroso_

…_Repugnante…_

_Hinata reprimió un grito y camino hacia atrás, no quería, era horrible ver la asquerosa figura de su amo…_

_-jeje, no te alejes, se que te gustara…- Camino hacia ella_

_-¡N-no!- Trato de lanzarle un jarrón, pero su mala no permitió que le acertara un golpe._

_-Maldita perra…-dijo arrastrando las palabras, entonces la tomo por el cabello y la jalo…-No te resistas, veras que tratare de ser amable… anda…- La beso a la fuerza y la joven aprovecho para morderlo_

_-¡Puta!- Le dio una bofetada, tirándola en el piso, se le encimo y comenzó a forzarla, Hinata lloraba, no, no, __¿Por qué?_

La bestia pudo ver como la joven comenzaba a gemir con dolor, se quejaba, era un quejido profundo, agonizante, comenzaba a llorar y a revolverse entre las sabanas, esto despertó un poco la curiosidad del espectador…

_-¡Déjala maldito!- Se escucho una voz varonil y un golpe sordo_

Se fue acercando, quería ver la expresión del rostro de la joven con mayor claridad, Hinata empezó a murmurar, sonidos insuficientes y expresivos

-Nii-san…-

_¡Nii-san!- Grito Hinata, su primo estaba ahí, pero ¿Cómo?, bueno, no es que importara mucho el cómo, si no el por qué, y sabía perfectamente la razón de que Neji estuviera ahí, el venia por ella; Neji era un primo sobreprotector con la chica, la quería mucho…_

…_Más de la cuenta…_

-N-neji…- Murmuro la joven, ¿Neji? ¿Quién era ese Neji?, bien, era interesante, no le gusto, mas no le importo en lo absoluto.

_-Hinata, ¡corre!- ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablaba Neji?_

_-La ventana…- Neji golpeo al señor de la casa –La deje abierta…-_

_-P-pero y ¿tu?- Pregunto la chica mientras el golpeaba al hombre_

_-¡Que corras te digo!- Grito desesperado Neji. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso._

_Forcejeaba con el amo de la casa, pronto sintió pisadas, eran los guardias, tenía que salir, pero en un momento de distracción fue golpeado._

Si, si, que belleza de agonía, jejee, la mujer le interesaba, le interesaba demasiado, cerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia…jeje…

_Hinata estaba asustada, decidió esconderse tras un árbol para poder esperar a Neji, pero un sonido fuerte la sorprendió, miro hacia el lugar donde se suponía que Neji debía salir, no vio nada, quiso acercarse pero entonces la figura de su primo herido apareció_

_-¡Neji!-_

-Ne…ji….- murmuro

_Vio como los guardias venían tras él y disparaban, un golpe certero en el corazón, Neji alcanzo a verla antes de cerrar sus ojos, tan iguales a los de ella…_

…_Hinata…_

-N-noo…- Se le quebró la voz, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo…

…_Huye…_

_Adolorida por la muerte de su querido primo se echo a correr, Neji no sacrifico su vida para que fuese capturada de nuevo, así que se adentro en el bosque, perdida y sin ganas de pensar…_

La bestia se paro y se coloco a los pies de la cama, la joven comenzaba a tener más reacciones…pronto despertaría…y él lo gozaría…

_Sintió el movimiento cerca y se puso alerta, pronto un peso le salto encima…esos ojos…tan rojos…_

…_Sangre…_

_La seguían, la buscaban…_

…_Deseo…_

_La odiaban…_

…_Destrucción…_

-¡aaaaahhhhhh!- Despertó Hinata, topándose con ese rostro…

**…_Demonio…_**

-T-tu…- Trato de hablar

-Ya era hora muñeca…-sonrió

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Algo mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado...sin mas me despido, cuidense, hasta pronto...

Merezco un review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, aqui vengo con mi actualizacion, gracias a todos por sus reviews jeje!! Lamento la tardanza, se que he actualizado muy rapido pero me emocione, no habia podido hacerlo por la escuela y el ensayo y asi, disculpen.

Bien, por ahi me llego un review en el que me decian que se habia confundido, de verdad lo siento no queria confundir a nadie por eso pondre un "codigo" digamoslo asi, no se como se diga perdon XD

Sin mas que decir ahi les va...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi ser mio T0T

Narración

_Recuerdos y raras intervenciones_

_Pensamientos _

-Diálogos-

**Menciones importantes**

* * *

**-Demonio-**

---

--

-

Hora…ya era hora… _¿hora de qué?_

¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era estar a merced de ese demonio…espera…aun lo estaba…

-¿D-donde estoy? –Pregunto temerosa la chica

-¿Acaso importa?, no saldrás de aquí- sonrió con superioridad. Esto asusto más de lo que la joven podría soportar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- Miro suplicante al demonio frente a ella mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho…

…_Error…_

Esa acción hizo que el desviara su mirada a su busto, vaya que le gustaba lo que veía; noto como la roja mirada del demonio comenzaba a brillar extasiada, la hipnotizaba, su mente comenzaba a vagar por ese mar carmesí que se le presentaba ante ella, estaba perdiéndose en si misma pero esa sonrisa excitada la regreso a la realidad…un momento…reconocía esa sonrisa, últimamente había provocado esas sonrisas en los hombres aunque ella no las quisiera, una palabra llego a su mente…

…_Sexo…_

Había tenido que lidiar que eso los últimos años de su vida, su desarrollo había llegado a temprana edad y con ello los rostros lascivos de esas mentes enfermizas que solo querían un poco de diversión…con ella….

Incluso su amado primo llegó a pedirle _eso_, mas había sido respetuoso estando dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviese lista…aunque eso nunca alcanzo a llegar.

Y es que Hinata tenía con Neji una relación algo más que un simple "primos". El había sido el único que la había amado con verdadera devoción; de su padre no esperaba nada, su hermana había muerto junto con su madre en el parto, y su madre, bueno, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ser amada por ella, no la recordaba, así que su único refugio fue él, su sobreprotector primo Hyuuga Neji

Sintió como se le acercaban y vio que el demonio se subía a la cama…_oh no_

-¿P-por qué?- tembló -¿Por qué yo? –comenzó a sollozar, mas no perturbo en lo absoluto a la bestia

-Busco entretenimiento y créeme…eres hermosa- susurro en el oído de Hinata

Esa acción la había descolocado, su cálido aliento había provocado una reacción desconocida para ella, pero se alejo al instante. El demonio lo noto y sonrió para sus adentros…que presa tan interesante…

Todas, absolutamente todas las presas que había cazado anteriormente habían aceptado gustosas su destino al verlo, se le restregaban como putas pordioseras buscando un poco de sexo, en pocas palabras…

…_Aburridas…_

Habían sido aburridas, solo sirvieron para calentar su cama un momento, ahora todas se revolvían en su putrefacción, al menos su asesinato había sido más divertido que el acostarse con ellas, se había encargado de que sufrieran las muy rameras…si…mucho dolor cortesía de su parte, era su pago por ser tan "serviciales"

Sin embargo miro con interés a la chica que tenía enfrente, era la primera que no le había tirado encina rogándole que la tomara, mas podía notar como su cercanía lograba que ese ligero tono rosado apareciera en sus blancas y suaves mejillas

…_Suaves…_

Si, eran suaves, el mismo lo había comprobado, podría jurar que el resto de su cuerpo era igual, e iba a comprobarlo, se agacho un poco, lo suficiente como para que su lengua rozara su cuello…si lo era...sus ideas traviesas comenzaron a fluir por su mente y decidió que tenía que comprobarlo más, llevo una de sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica hasta sus piernas, ooh, vaya que lo eran.

Pensó en subir más arriba, pero la chica asustada intento empujarlo y al no obtener nada se tiro al suelo, sin embargo el demonio fue más rápido y la sujeto de los pies, siendo medio cuerpo lo que llegara a tocar el piso.

-¡Auch!- Se quejo la chica y el demonio soltó una carcajada, esta situación sí que lo entretenía, nunca le había pasado algo así, pero ver a Hinata en esa posición le daba muchas _ideas_.

Entonces la joven le dio una patada a la bestia, este no hacía más que reírse e ir tras ella, Hinata se levanta pero tan pronto como lo hizo fue tirada de nuevo quedando boca abajo y con el demonio encima…

-T-tu…b-bestia mal na-nacido…-trato de decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sasuke…llámame Sasuke muñeca…- Dijo pasando su mano por la extensión de su pierna hasta llegar a su abdomen –Ya que tu y yo…- muerde y lame ligeramente su hombro, ahora descubierto por el -…seremos _muy_ buenos _amigos_…

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió como el demonio la arrastraba de nuevo hasta su cama; Sasuke le arranco el vestido de un solo jalón, esto provoco que la chica se cubriera al instante y que su sonrojo se intensificara

Sasuke se coloco sobre ella tocando sus enormes pechos con sus manos…suaves…si también lo eran, quiso probarlos y bajó para hacerlo

_...Delicioso…_

Hinata se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, se sentía totalmente ultrajada, humillada y, extrañamente ansiosa, se resistía a creer que le estuviese gustando lo que hacía, pero…

El demonio pellizco su pezón y ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa… ¡que alguien me ayude!...

A Sasuke lo excito más el sonido que profirió la chica anteriormente, si, le gustaba que gritasen; paso su lengua por su abdomen y bajo su mano a la intimidad de la chica, donde metió dos de sus garras sin la menor delicadeza provocando que la chica mostrara una mueca de dolor.

Entonces Sasuke se despojo de su ropa, haciendo que su miembro saliera orgullosamente erguido, esto asusto a la chica, le daba cierta curiosidad ya que nunca en su vida había visto uno, sin embargo este no era momento de pensar en ello, ella iba, iba a ser…

El demonio se coloco entre las piernas de la joven y rozo la punta de su miembro en la intimidad de ella, Hinata quiso huir, pero era fuertemente sujetada por Sasuke.

Entro en ella de una sola estocada y sintió como arrastraba consigo una delgada barrera…

…_Virginidad…_

Era virgen, kami, hace mucho que no se llevaba a la cama una chica virgen, pero le encantaba.

Hinata derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, se había mantenido pura y virgen para Neji, pero el miedo y la inseguridad no se lo permitieron, ahora, era tomada salvajemente por ese demonio…

A Sasuke le fascinaba esta situación, se sentía tan…tan…

…_Poderoso…_

Era una delicia estar dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera desenfrenada, el interior de esa chica era tan estrecho, apretaba su miembro con fuerza; siguió moviéndose, Kami, no podía parar, no _quería_ parar, si, definitivamente gozaría de esta muñeca por un buen tiempo.

Pronto todo termino, Sasuke llego a su clímax dentro de ella. Hinata aun no podía creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que había pasado, se quedo quieta viendo hacia el techo, ni si quiera se inmuto mientras el se movía para acostarse a su lado, la había violado, dejándola a ella en un vacio, ya nada valía la pena.

-

-

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Pobre Hinata pero tenia que sufrir para que siguiera la historia u.u Bueno, nos vemos en la proxima...

Merezco un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!! emm...mil disculpas, he tenido muy poco tiempo, la escuela es exigente como ya sabran todos, asi que de verdad perdonen

Este cap es un poquito diferente ya que esta narrado al principio por Hinata, bueno disfrutenlo n.n

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria mio...

-

-

Narración

_Recuerdos y raras intervenciones_

_Pensamientos _

-Diálogos-

**Menciones importantes**

* * *

-

-

-

**-Mi deseo: Venganza-**

-

-

-

-

Ha sido lo mismo desde aquella vez, ya no sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuanto es el tiempo que llevo aquí metida, como su esclava sexual, ¿es que acaso solo sirvo para eso?

-

-

Desde aquella primera vez, en la que su lujuria arrastro mi virginidad, penetrando las barreras de mi castidad, de mi pureza, de mi inocencia…

-

-

-

-

…_Inocencia…_

-

-

-

-

Lo último que me quedaba él se lo llevo, el, ese malnacido, infeliz, hijo de Satán. Desde ese día siempre es lo mismo, su juego del cazador y la presa nunca acaba, le divierte sobremanera el ver mi rostro desfigurado por el miedo, mi cuerpo sudoroso y agitado por el cansancio, mi mirada bañada en llanto…no sé cómo lo logra, siempre es lo mismo y sin embargo, tan diferente, siempre hay algo que difiere que hace que me orine del susto.

-

-

Lo único que puedo oír en la fría y oscura habitación es el espantoso eco de esa risa macabra…me asusta…

-

-

_Ese sonido, ese maldito sonido… ¿escuchas?_

-

-_  
_

-No –

-

-

_Oye…ahí esta…es el…me sigue_

-

-

-El aun no llega -

-

-

_No…pero lo hará_

-

-

-¿y qué hago?

-

-

_Miedo…tengo tanto miedo…_

-

-

-¿Cómo lo detengo?

-

-

_Ya no lo soporto más_

-

-

-¿Acaso soy tan pequeña?

-

-

_Quiero desaparecer…_

-

-

-¿Luchar…-

-

-

_*Los sueños en los que muero…_

-

-

-…o morir?-

-

-

…_son los mejores que he tenido*(1)_

-

-

-…Patética…-

-

-

-

-

Ya no recuerdo como es la vida allá afuera, pero no tengo ganas de recordarlo, las fuerzas me abandonan, me siento tan sola y pequeña frente a él, sus ojos, ese mar carmesí me enceguece, me atrae como la luz a las moscas, y cuando me tiene a su merced…me toma entre sus garras y hace de mi lo que le place, oooh, los disfruta tanto, mi pena lo lleva hasta los límites del éxtasis; puedo jurar que con solo verme así el podría tener mil orgasmos en ese instante, su placer carnal no solo está en el poseerme, no necesita hacerlo…

-

-

-

…_pero lo hace…_

-

-

-

-¿Qué hago?-

-

-

_Huir_

-

-

-Me atraparía…-

-

-

_Odiar_

-

-

-No necesitas decirlo…-

-

-

_Matar_

-

-

-…pero… ¿Cómo? –

-

-

Oooh, ahí está de nuevo, el sonido de su voz me mata, disfruta tanto torturándome, cubro mis oídos con mis manos en un vano intento por protegerme de él pero es inútil… ¿Qué dice? No alcanzo a distinguir sus palabras, el tétrico y grave timbre de voz que utiliza me asquea, me aturde, ya no más…por favor…para…

-

-

Empiezo a llorar, otra vez, mas lagrimas derramadas de mis ojos por ese repugnante ser…lo odio…

-

-

-

…_Odio…_

-

-

-

Jamás había odiado a alguien como a ese demonio, siempre había sentido lastima por los que lastimaban a los demás, creía que algo malo les debió haber pasado para actuar de esa manera…que ilusa fui…oooh pobre y tonta Hinata, por eso la gente hacia lo que quería conmigo, por eso mi padre me vendió, por eso Neji-niisan murió, por eso Sasuke juega conmigo

-

-

Pero no más, por favor no más, se ríe de mi mientras me acorrala, trato de huir, pero extrañamente hoy no quiere perseguirme, me sujeta con su fuerza sobrehumana, siento la presión en mi brazo y suelto un lastimoso quejido que el goza, lo sé por esa lánguida sonrisa y su miembro alzándose descaradamente contra mi vientre…

-

-

Qué raro, siento mucha ansiedad viniendo de él…

-

-

_Es tu oportunidad_

-

-

Si, la oportunidad perfecta para que me mate…

-

-

_Por lo menos..._

…hare difícil el camino…

-

-

Sonrío con sorna y Sasuke me mira con diversión…esto sí que será entretenido

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Lagrimas de sangre caían por esas orbes rojas, su cabello negro ahora revuelto se desparramaba por todo lados, su cuerpo herido por los latigazos ya no respondía al dolor, había dejado de llorar hacia horas, ya no sentía las muñecas por la presión de las cuerdas en ellas y sus rodillas estaban tan cansadas y sangrantes por el continuo roce con el piso…_

_-_

_-  
_

_Risas estridentes se escuchaban por todo el salón donde se encontraba, se burlaban de él…estaba humillado y dolido... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso un demonio no puede amar?_

_-_

_-  
_

_-Oooh… Asmodeo (2)…eres tan estúpido…-_

_-No me llames así…- Hablo de inmediato el demonio, no le gustaba ese nombre_

_-Mira que ir tras esa chica… -_

_-Eres una vergüenza para nuestra estirpe…- Hablo una voz grave_

_-Un demonio no puede amar…- Volvió a hablar la primera voz – Serás desterrado al bosque…permanecerás ahí el resto de tu existencia y no podrás evitarlo… ¡jamás!_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

…_jamás…_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"_Un demonio no puede amar", se repetía Sasuke en su mente, no volvería a cometer el mismo error…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Despertó de su sueño, esos recuerdos venían como bombas a su cabeza, cada que pensaba en ello se tensaba, tenía que liberar esa tensión…y una persona se le vino a la mente, si, esa muñeca lo divertía…y mucho, casi podría decir que le había tomado aprecio…pero reprimía esos pensamientos al recordar lo sucedido, _no volvería a pasar_

-

-

Se levanto de su lecho y camino hacia la habitación donde la tenia encerrada, se había levantado mas perturbado de lo normal, más no le dio importancia.

-

-

Entro a ese oscuro lugar y la vio tan indefensa, quiso estrujarla y a la vez protegerla…era patético, no se suponía que pasara eso, no tenía ganas de acosarla, solo deseaba poseerla, ¿y quién no? esa muñeca lo volvía loco

-

-

-Hoy solo te hare mía preciosa…- Hablo con voz ansiosa, y rio al notar que ella no entendía nada de lo que decía

-

-

-

…_Excitante…_

-

-

La acorralo y pronto noto como ella sonreía de la misma forma que el….

-

-

-

…_Sexy…_

-

-

-

Eso era, si que esta noche seria de lo más interesante…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

(1)* : _"Los sueños en los que muero son los mejores que he tenido" _es un fragmento que me parecio interesante de la cancion de Gary Jules llamada "Mad World"

(2)* : Asmodeo es un demonio que se enamora de Sara, hija de Raquel, y cada vez que aquélla contrae matrimonio, mata al marido durante la noche de bodas. Así llega a matar a siete hombres, impidiendo que consumen el matrimonio. Más tarde, Sara se promete a un joven llamado Tobías, hijo de Tobit. Éste recibe la ayuda del arcangel Rafael, el cual le enseña cómo librarse del demonio. De este modo, Tobías coge un pez y le arranca el corazón y el hígado, colocándolos sobre brasas. Asmodeus no puede soportar los vapores así desprendidos, y huye a Egipto, en donde Rafael le encadena. No se sabe más de la suerte que corre este demonio, pero se lo presenta como símbolo del deseo carnal.

-Fuente: Wikipedia

-

-

Lo se! Sigue siendo** muuuuuuuuuuuy corto** T_T y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo...

Para la persona que me pidio la forma en que visualizo a Sasuke como demonio, espero que este capitulo te haya servido...

Bien, por mi parte es todo, no se cuando vaya a actualizar de nuevo, pero el proximo capitulo ya sera el ultimo...supongo...

Merezco Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo!! Si ya se que me tarde, pero estaba releyendo mis historias y la inspiracion llego (hasta que por fin!!) en fin, aqui les traigo el final de este fic, debo decirles que estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo, ademas de que estoy orgullosa porque es un poco mas largo de lo habitual XD !! ya se no es mucho pero es algo, espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo es algo especial ya que (quiero pensar) que la interpretacion de este sera diferente en cada caso, asi que de verdad me gustaria que me dijeran la interpretacion que ustedes le dan, ok? Bueno, ahi les va...

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria mio...**

-

-

Narración

_Recuerdos y raras intervenciones_

_Pensamientos _

-Diálogos-

**Menciones importantes**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

-

-

**= Te vi =**

-

-

-

-

Estaba rara y sin embargo no le importo, le encantaba esa faceta de la chica, esa parte que no conocía era mejor verla llorar, le gustaba porque para él era nuevo, porque por más patético que suene, nunca en su vida había experimentado el delicioso _**juego de seducción**_…

La euforia de esa sensación tan inquietante lo perturbaba, la ansiedad crecía sobremanera, y ella…ella…tenía el control…

Hoy no se sentía tan poderoso, no llevaba en sus venas el fulgor de la destrucción, su mirada ahora mostraba la duda de sus acciones, su sangre hervía de las ganas de poseerla, no había ningún deseo oculto tras ello, solo poseerla, hacerla gritar de placer…

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había oído gritar su nombre, solo había visto sus bellos labios retorciéndose en una mueca angustiante y sus ojos verlo con desesperación.

Bien, era un demonio y su objetivo era hacer sufrir a los demás, verlos rogar por sus miserables vidas, llorar por el deprimente destino que les esperaba, sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿eso era todo para él?... Ooh no, no se permitiría caer en esas redes de confusión otra vez, pero esa muñeca era tan…tan…

-

-

-

…_como ella…_

-

-

-

Hermosa, con ese aura de pureza tan delicioso que la caracterizaba, pero aquella mujer no era como la que tenía enfrente, esta muñequita exudaba un olor a soledad que la identificaba con el… ¡NOOO! _Ese _error no se volvería a repetir…

-

-

-

…_Jamás…_

-

-

-

La observaba, esa sonrisa lánguida era nueva, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, ¡ja! Que importa, se acerco y beso sus labios de una manera suave, Hinata correspondió al tal acto y como un bono extra mordisqueo juguetonamente los labios de Sasuke, incitándolo.

Claro que para él fue diferente, nunca había visto unas actitudes tan provocativas, pronto la chica, en sensuales movimientos se acerco al cuello de Sasuke y lo recorrió con su dulce lengua, haciendo que se tensara, mas no se movió, decidió esperar, esperar como si lo que sucediese en ese instante fuera algo del otro mundo.

Hinata, por su parte, empujo a Sasuke hacia la cama, ese lecho de destrucción para su alma, su pobre alma ahora corrompida por el deseo de venganza…

Se acomodo sobre él y movió sus caderas de una manera sugerente, el demonio cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido, era emocionante, definitivamente excitante. Sasuke paso sus manos en un enardecido tacto por las jugosas piernas de Hinata, donde aprovecho para subir esa desgarrada prenda que antes se hacía llamar vestido, llego a su cintura y suavemente la acaricio, era pequeña y deliciosa, siguió con su camino retirando la prenda y bajo de nuevo hacia sus pechos, los tentó y la tentación de saborearlos le fue más fuerte que todo su autocontrol.

Se sentó de manera rápida y pasó su filosa lengua por esos pezones rosados ahora erectos rogando por atención, lamia eufórico mientras con sus manos estrujaba sus senos, eso senos enormes y sabrosos que tanto le gustaban de ella, la chica gemía mientras el sádico brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba, Hinata quería venganza, pero esto le estaba gustando, si, lo disfrutaría, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, pero para ella era tan caliente que le quemaba las entrañas…

La mente de Sasuke comenzaba a nublarse por el placer, quería mas, así que rompió por enésima vez la ropa interior de Hinata e introdujo uno de sus dedos, a la chica esto la tomo por sorpresa pero solo jadeo y sonrió de medio lado, volvió a empujar a Sasuke para que se mantuviera recostado, se inclino hacia el paso su lengua por sus labios, bajándola por su cuello, retirando las prendas que portaba, saboreando su fornido pecho.

Descendió hasta sus partes íntimas, torturándolo con su lentitud, quito la parte baja de su vestuario y observo con una mezcla de repugnancia y deseo el palpitante miembro que esperaba ansioso sus caricias, llevo su mano hacia el erguido pene y lo envolvió entre sus dedos, la sensación hizo que el demonio soltara un profundo gemido desde su garganta.

Así que Hinata comenzó a subir y bajar su mano con lentitud, y bajo su rostro hasta que su boca se llenara con el enorme miembro, pronto el movimiento de sus manos se fue acelerando, pero Sasuke no le permitió seguir, la tiro boca abajo en el colchón y la penetro con fuerza, Hinata grito de placer y se sujeto con fuerza de las sabanas ya que el frenesí del demonio provocaba que se moviera todo.

-

-

-.. ¡Fuerte! ¡Mas fuerte!..- Grito desesperada Hinata

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh- fue la respuesta de Sasuke al acelerar sus movimientos

-

-

Pero en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a Sasuke, Hinata lo empujo quedando de nuevo arriba de él, moviéndose como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si el aire se le escapara de sus pulmones, aferrándose a algo que no se toca pero que se siente, llevando su mente a ese momento en el que ella goce…

-

-

-

…_goce su venganza…_

-

-

-

No sabía como lo haría, pero saborearía ese momento, nadie le quitaría sus anhelos de nuevo…

-

-

-

…_nadie…_

-

-

-

Se aferro al pecho Sasuke con tanta fuerza, sus uñas se enterraban en la carne con una energía tal que pronto la sangre de este comenzó a fluir, era como si ese liquido necesitara salir, huir de esas venas que la aprisionaban.

Sasuke soltó un gemido sordo, pero la sensación de placer que lo embargaba era inigualable, por su mente volvió a correr la duda, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que sentía por la chica? Su mundo se venía abajo, todo lo que creía que era, ya no lo es, el es que hacia sufrir, el que lamia la sangre fluyente de la herida, se suponía que Hinata no debía hacerlo…

-

-

-

…_pero lo hacía…_

-

-

-

El ardor que le provocaba la lengua de Hinata al recorrer con devoción los arañazos era delirante, dolía pero le agradaba…esa muñeca era única, nadie lo había hecho sentir así, el…el…el…

-

-

-

…_la amaba…_

-

-

-

Sus rojas orbes se nublaron, el éxtasis llegaba, el clímax del momento se apresuraba calentando sus entrañas hasta el momento en que explotaran…

Hinata seguía moviéndose, observando cada expresión de Sasuke, entonces lo vio…

-

-

-

…_Te vi…_

-

-

-

Entonces, el orgasmo llego de golpe y Hinata se dejo caer sobre Sasuke, entonces él la abrazo, con una dulzura que jamás hubiera creído tener…

-

-

-

…_Si, te vi…_

-

-

-

-Hinata…yo…te amo…- Hablo Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada.

-

-

La chica no se movió, sonrió para sus adentros y mordió el hombro de Sasuke con fuerza, haciendo que el rojo líquido volviera a fluir

-

-

-Yo…yo…_**te odio**_…-

-

-

-

…_con los hombros caídos y el orgullo ensangrentado…_

-

-

-

El mundo del demonio se vino abajo completamente, la confusión y el dolor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, ¿Qué había pasado?

-

-

-

…_tus ojos perdieron el brillo de la ambición…_

-

-

-

Hinata saboreaba con placer la sangre que manaba de él y Sasuke ni se inmutaba, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil ante lo que había escuchado…

-

-

-

…_en cambio…en los míos, se veía la luz y la oscuridad…_

-

-

-

Era verdaderamente la primera vez que se enamoraba con tal magnitud, y ella…ella…lo odiaba…

-

-

-

…_esa insana emoción de verte caer…_

-

-

-

-Yo…- Hablo Sasuke pausadamente.

-

-

Hinata siguió enterrando sus uñas en la pálida piel del demonio, quería mas, ¡mas!

-

-

-

_..._ _El solo ver en tu rostro, el miedo y el dolor reflejados con tanta amargura,_

_Provocaba en mí el deseo de más…_

-

-

-

-Yo lo…- Siguió balbuceando sin ganas

-

-

-

…_torturarte hasta la muerte…_

-

-

-

-Yo lo merezco…- Termino de decir el demonio mientras la sombra de la culpa cubría con desdén sus ojos

-

-

-

…_Hacer que mi alma saciara esa sed de sangre que tanto quemaba mi garganta…_

-

-

-

Hinata siguió con su labor, le dolían las manos pero valía la pena, lo estaba desangrando y él ni se movía para impedirlo…las palabras son más fuertes que los golpes, y más si vienen de un profundo sentimiento como lo es el amor y el odio.

-

-

-

…_tome tu cuerpo, cubierto de sangre, sudor y lágrimas…_

-

-

-

De pronto, el demonio hizo algo que él, ni Hinata, ni nadie creyó que haría…lloro…

-

-

-

…_¿Llorabas?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no eras tú el que ganaría?_

_¿No eras tú el que sería eterno?..._

-

-

-

-¿lloras? ¿Acaso estas llorando? ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste?...ja…eres patético…- Hablo Hinata con ese tono envenenado de desprecio.

-

-

-

…_La noche, resguardaba con su oscuro manto este momento,_

_Justo el preciso momento en que arrastre tu dignidad,_

_¡Justo en el preciso instante! En el que hice que tu paso por la vida fuese olvidado…_

-

-

-

-No eres más que un remedo de demonio…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro lamiendo esas lagrimas de sangre que manaba de sus ojos.

-

-

-

…_si…_

-

-

-

-En realidad tú no sabes…-

-

-

-

…_si, te vi…_

-

-

-

-…cuanto te odio- Termino de hablar la chica

Sasuke se hundió en sí mismo, ahogado en su propia miseria, perdiéndose entre el putrefacto sentimiento de dolor, angustia, sufrimiento…

-

-

-

…_vi pasar tu alma en pena encadenada a tus pecados…_

-

-

-

Ni siquiera reacciono cuando Hinata reía a carcajadas mientras estrujaba entre sus manos su miembro.

-

-Sufre, ¡sufre infeliz! ¡sufreee!....-

-

Reía, reía como loca, reía y _**lloraba mientras las lagrimas manaban de sus ojos y el más profundo remordimiento le embargaba el corazón (1)**_

-

-

-

… _¡Vaya tortura la mía!..._

-

-

-

Si, Hinata comenzó a llorar. Su alma envenenada por la venganza ahora lloraba por lo que había hecho, se había liberado de un odio, pero había conseguido que el peso de sus actos cayera sobre ella…

-

-

_...fui víctima y verdugo…_

-

-

-

El tiempo pasaba y ella no supo en qué momento dejo de pensar en huir, en salir de ahí, ya no importaba…

-

-

-

…_Ahora solo cargo con tu penitencia…_

-

-

-

Miro el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke, alguien debía odiarla, y ese alguien había decidido jugarle este sucio y retorcido juego… ¿ahora qué haría?...nada….

-

-

-

…_dormir con mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas…_

-

-

-

-Naci…-

-

-

-

…_soñar con el sufrimiento…la angustia de este odio eterno y sin fin…_

-

-

-

-…para sufrir…-

-

-

-

…_y, al final de mi depresivo letargo…_

-

-

-

-Debí…-

-

-

-

…_despertar…_

-

-

-

-…nacer muerta…-

-

-

-

…_despertar con el tormentoso recuerdo de una vida desperdiciada._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

***(1) :** Este es un fragmento del cuento del señor _Edgar Allan Poe_ llamado **"El Gato Negro"**, muy bueno se los recomiendo.

-

Bien, esto es todo sobre _**"Caceria"**_ espero que les haya gustado y de verdad quiero saber que interpretacion le dieron al final. Bueno pues cuidense y nos vemos en la proxima.

Matta ne!!

Merezco Review ?


End file.
